sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Layla, Goddess of Sin and Damnation (Flawed Deities)
'' "Come into my pyre, let it consume you! Let your burdens be buried along with the burning passion of your own desires!"~'' ''Layla welcoming others into Tartarus.'' Layla is the goddess of all sin, dark desire, and damnation within Jaredthefox92's Flawed Deities continuity.All sentient beings sin, whether they want to admit it or not, even the gods themselves sin. That is where Layla comes in, she is the final judge of the impure and the final monster one must confront after they have hidden away from their transgressions for so long. In fact, it pleases Laya greatly to see those who believed they couldn't escape their own sin to try to crawl away from her reach as she drags them into her abyss. Main Information: '''Name: '''Layla Lupercalia '''Species: Damnified Deity, (Divine) Rat Age: '''Immortal, but physically age 30 eternally. '''Residence: '''Tartarus ''Occupation'':' Goddess of all evil. '''Position: '''The Devil '''Ethnicity:' Primordial Abilities: *Sin Manipulation *Desire Manipulation *Immortality *Hellfire conjuring and manipulation *Damnation Manipulation *Possession *Mind Control *Size-Manipulation *Acidic bile spewing *Super strength *Super endurance *Transformation *Shapeshifting *Limited Reality Warping Wargear: Blackheart Layla's personal sword, this pure black blade is made of the finest steel coated with pure brimstone and hardened bones of the most fiendish of kings and dictators to have lived. This, combined with the near demonic energy she has put into the blade makes it nigh indestructible and able to slice through even lesser mythical beings with ease. The Shackles of Judgment. These divine chains were brought forth on Layla between a duel between her and Helussa. While this sword duel took over a mortal year between the two powermad goddesses, it ended up with Layla being the loser. However, instead of doing further damage, Helussa shackled Layla's legs and now this serves as a punishment for her actions. The Shackles impedes her movement to where she can move slowly with them, but she can never run again. Stats: Personality: Needless to say, Layla is the most wicked, vindictive, sadistic, and unreasonable being in existence. Her cruelty and her ruthlessness knows no bounds and are not even bound by mortal comprehension. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Fire and brimstone, the cowardly, the greedy, the corrupt, the lustful, the prideful, Immoral atheism (makes it more fun when she sunrises the irreligious in the end), the sinful, Grief God of War and Conflict, Cyrus God of Love and Passion, Indwick the Plague God of Death. Dislikes: Hopeful religions in general, Felica Goddess of Joy (Her arch nemsis), Derr God of Knowledge, Baila Goddess of Weather,Helussa Goddess of Sorcery and Magic, a certain happy-go-lucky frost giantess. Trivia: *Layla is intentionally made to be a very, very hammy character. *Despite being the incarnation of evil in Flawed Deities, Layla has little to do with the Abrahamic Devil. *Layla is inspired by Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, although she isn't the Goddess of Chaos. *Layla's species is a reference to the Bubonic Plague. *Out of all the gods,Felica is Layla's arch nemesis. This is not only because Layla is a mouse, and Felica is a feline, but also due to the fact that Layla despises pure happiness and pure joy.Whereas Felica doesn't want anyone to feel sadness or hopelessness. *In retrospect, Felica's realm would more than likely be the closet to the judeo Christian realm of Heaven depicted in the Bible, whereas Layla's realm would be closest to the judeo Christian realm of Hell. *As of a poll done, Layla's voice is a mixture of a demonic entity combined with a girly and cute woman's voice. Thus she sounds like what Amy Rose would sound like in her adult years, while being posssed by a demon.(She sounds like Dr.Claw mixted with Amy Rose.) Theme Song: Category:Archived